When Time Collides
by annabelthegreat
Summary: Morse sat at his desk and travelled to the future... to Lewis and Hathaway.. a case ensues with our favourite 3. Inexplicable time travel because it was needed...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Lewis OR Endeavour All rights belong to ITV and other people who are important... Beta'ed by Both Imy and India.. two of my dearest and most favourite friends.=, Both because my written english is terrible as I am incapable of ending a sentence.. (This will also be posted on AO3) ON WITH THE STORY...

* * *

CHAPTER ONE:

1964

Endeavour Morse sat at his desk, mulling over his last case. All the women murdered with those stockings. He found himself unable to stop thinking of their faces, the mask of terror upon them.

All of a sudden he felt himself lighten and, with a pop, he was gone. Just as Fred Thursday walked into the office.

2013

Lewis was sitting at his desk, reviewing the mountain of paperwork. He had just finished his latest case involving the funeral drug smuggling ring. DC Gray had given him his final report. Hathaway had returned from leave, and was now trawling through, trying to catch up on his own paperwork that had piled up during his holiday. T

here was a pop and both detectives looked up as a man with reddish hair appeared and fell to the ground. Stunned, both Lewis and Hathaway, forgetting themselves for a moment stared.

"Who are you?" Hathaway asked regaining his senses

"DC…er… Smith, sir" Morse hesitated, not sure if he should continue, he could tell both men were policemen and of higher rank than he, so he remained respectful whilst marvelling at the room that surrounded him. It was different here, the walls were white and it was light and airy, no lingering cigar or cigarette smoke, although the younger blonde man smelled like he smoked. There were also several screens that blinked and whirred, and were obviously important. Looking around into the main office he could see that each desk had one, maybe they were like typewriters. As well as these alien artefacts Morse noticed some more recognisable objects such as the filing cabinets lining the walls. He could tell he was no longer in 1964.

He decided to ask "What's the date sir?"

"14th of June" Hathaway answered briskly.

Morse became worried, it was December when he left his time.

"Sorry sir, but what is the year?" Hathaway and Lewis became more perplexed, what was going on?

"Er...2013 Constable." Morse, who had now stood, almost fell again at Lewis' words.

"May I see your warrant card Constable?" It was an order not a question, and, after minimal protest, Morse handed it over. Lewis read the card and stared.

"James..." Lewis' startled voice told Hathaway to look as well. Lewis waved the warrant in Hathaway's general direction. Hathaway read the card and his face took on the same dumbfounded expression as Lewis. They were both awestruck for a while, but Hathaway soon regained his senses.

"Constable Morse, could we have a word?"

"Yes sir" They left the room leaving Lewis to process what had happened.

Outside, Hathaway began speaking rapidly at morse. Asking questions such as:

"Why did you lie about your name?" and demanding information. However Morse was still getting his head around the fact he had travelled almost 50 years into the future. It was so different...

Hathaway was trying to rouse him from his contemplation, "Constable Morse, I need to tell you something...Constable Morse!"

When Morse snapped back into the room, he found they were in the toilets, "yes sir" he responded automatically.

"Well if you are listening, you should know that you died in 2002" Hathaway let that sink in for a moment.

"How?" Hathaway paused, about to tell the younger man of his connection to Lewis. The question had taken him by surprise somewhat.

"Heart attack" came Hathaway's brisk reply "from the alcohol."

"Oh" came Morse's distant voice, contemplating the meaning of this, and the man he was to become.

Hathaway allowed Morse to think for a moment before saying:

"The thing is Constable, Inspector Lewis was your bagman when you were a DCI." Hathaway let that sink in before continuing, "you were his hero, he still finds it hard to talk about you, he tries to..." Hathaway pondered over what word to use, "emulate you."

Morse froze. Someone is trying to emulate him? Never had he thought that would happen.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN A SAUSAGE... OR LEWIS.. DESPITE THE FACT I LOVE BOTH

Beta'ed By Imy and India again... the I s on my crap writing (yes that was a pun...)

* * *

CHAPTER TWO:

Back in the office Lewis was pacing, working out what to do. He would have to tell Innocent, he couldn't not. What would she say? How would she react to a time travelling detective? What would happen? How would Morse get back? He obviously does, Lewis would never have known him otherwise.

This young man, very different to the man Lewis had known, was not much younger than Hathaway himself. He needed a plan. What would they do about Morse. Maybe they could go on a case. He could observe modern policing, how it works, how it had changed drastically since Lewis was a Constable himself. It would be interesting to note the difference. Suddenly Lewis had a plan.

When Morse and Hathaway returned, Morse look strangely at Lewis. Whilst Lewis was sitting, slightly smug, at his desk picking up a form that he had just filled in.

"This is a transfer form from Nottingham for a DC Morse (no relation) to Oxfordshire police onto this team, to learn under DS Hathaway that just needs to be signed by Innocent..." Lewis smiled to himself, pleased with his plan. Although, slightly apprehensive as to how it will pan out and how Morse would react.

Hathaway beamed, well his definition of one. Snatching the form, he left, in order to get it signed by Innocent.

That left Morse and Lewis in the office. Alone. Staring at one another.

"So Constable" Lewis couldn't bring himself to say his name "what do you think?"

"Erm… Sir" Lewis stared, he never thought Morse would call him 'Sir'. Morse saw the conflict in the inspectors face, he paused and let him gather his thoughts, then continued "it is different, Sir, in 1964, it is very dark and smoky, and there are, I mean were, none of these screens on every desk, a typewriter, but without any screens, what are they sir?" Lewis was fascinated by this young man standing in the office, looking so young. Not quite innocent, his eyes showing some of the experience of his older counterpart. Morse coughed to release Lewis from his revelry. Lewis, freed from his thoughts, began to explain the computer, as much as he could, he still did not understand how it all worked. Morse was fascinated, much more intriguing than the person Lewis knew, who was grumpy and stuck in his ways. This version of Morse was unnerving him. He could, though, see how this thin, young man would become the disillusioned older man that was his inspector.

At long last Hathaway came in, brandishing the form bearing innocent's signature. He proclaimed that 'herself would like to see us all now' Morse was confused, a woman above the older man that was Lewis? He was about to voice this, when Hathaway began to explain.

"Chief superintendent Jean Innocent is a very competent woman, very good at her job and earned it, despite the numerous obstacles placed in her way. However ,do not get on her bad side, actually, no, you are too late, by being friendly with us you're already halfway there. Just keep your head down and agree, you must've had those kind of superiors." Morse nodded his head in affirmation, he did have one of those. They preceded the office and knocked.

As they entered, Innocent began to eye up Morse, looking at his uncertain posture and roving eyes. She determined his nervousness. Below this though she could see the intelligence, similar to the air Hathaway gave off, and like Hathaway intelligence without arrogance, unlike many students and professors in Oxford. Looking at Lewis then she thought she would see confused sadness in his face given the last name, instead she saw him comfortable. Surrounding Hathaway and himself, as always, there was a slightly smug air, despite the fact that when he was here earlier she had shouted at him for not telling her earlier of the move of this DC. As his accommodation was sorted and paid for by the police until they could find a place to live, it might as well have the man. So she had signed the form, and asked to see the most annoying team in their office. As they dutifully came, she had expected resistance. She was ready to shout. When she saw them coming, without grimaces, she really saw her strategy and began to welcome the new DC, whilst warning him of good practice. Their sterling reminding the senior officers for what felt like the umpteenth time, then having had enough of them trying to laugh, she dismissed them and went back to her ever riveting and never ending paperwork.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own diddly squat of Lewis or Morse... the people who own them do however

Beta'ed By Imy again.. amazing person she is

SHOUT OUT TO INDIA AND IMY FOR BOTH BEING AMAZING LOVELY PEOPLE AND FRIENDS...

Chapter 3

As soon as they had returned to the office a call came through to Hathaway's mobile. Morse jumped when the shrill ring tone went off. Morse was, again, amazed at the technology in just that small device, a phone, that small, little did he know what else it did. The call ended and Hathaway began to account the details of the first cases for the trio of crime-fighters.

"Murder, Caucasian male, approximately 30 in Lincoln College."

"He's a bit older than our normal student and younger than a professor. What's up with that?" Lewis asked Hathaway who answered:

"Visiting Sir, having a look round."

"Oh aye, from where?"

"Wallingford, Sir" Wallingford, the small town of South Oxfordshire.

"Oh" Lewis sighed, it wasn't the exotic place he had hoped for, one that might provide some interesting background, but, oh well. Morse was excited to see Oxford 50 years later. Would there be robots? They always promised robots in the 21st-century. What would the buildings look like? He had yet to see the outside of the police building itself. He hadn't even seen the 21st-century sky. He wondered if it would be similar to his own. Going abroad to see another sky was one thing, but to time travel was a whole other ballgame. He wondered how blue it would be, were there lots of planes in the sky without pilots? As Morse got lost in thought, Hathaway and Lewis had gathered themselves up and were at the door, waiting for Morse to follow. He pulled himself together and headed to the door. To the unknown. To the future...

As they exited Morse looked up hopefully, only to see the grey, overcast day that he was used to, without anything in the sky. Even the buildings around him seemed rather dull and grey, just grey alternatives, just grey, only Grey.

All three got into the car and Hathaway started the car on order to drive them to Lincoln College. Morse was disappointed to see that, inside the deep blue car, it was also grey. Was this dullness fashion or had he stepped into a future like 1984?

The car ride lasted in comfortable silent, with Morse looking at Oxford, at the bypass, the sheer number of cars, the Heyford hill roundabout, with all the cars rushing in all directions. Everything is so much faster now. After about 10 min of travelling they arrived in the middle of Oxford. Now this, he recognised. It's old brickwork, it's students in gowns, rushing to lectures, men and women on more mobile phones, all of them rushing. Tourists with sunhats, shorts and ridiculous tops on, wondered round, marvelling at the stonework of the buildings. Taking picture after picture with massive black cameras or with their tiny phones, screens engulfed with the Oxford scenery and their friends, moving the camera to face themselves, faces pressed together smiling or pulling faces, laughing all the while. Some of the people looked very happy, some looked bored, while the students were anxious, under pressure and rushing everywhere, just as he had once been. His face took on a wistful look, Lewis saw it for what it was, a desire to be among them, to be in the elite, just as he had been, so long ago. Morse shook himself as his reverie, no need to dwell on the past...

Hathaway gestured to his superior, and his junior, or superior, tenses in time travel were confusing. He thought it through and decided on junior, because this Morse was a Constable, not the DCI he would come to be. As they headed to the college, the uniformed officers came into sight, taping off the crime scene, reassuring bypasses and restraining a distraught woman.

"I think that's the wife Sir" the three of them looked, as she struggled in the officer's arms, trying to reach her husband. There were two officers now, one holding her, the other trying to placate. She had just seen has promoted in front of her, and was that a small, baby bump Lewis could say? His heart sank her, he knew Hathaway would not be able to deal with her and God knew Morse looked awkward, so he started towards her and sent Hathaway Morse to see Hobson, who would be completing her preliminary by now. As he drew closer she recognised him as a senior officer and began to address her shock and anger at Lewis.


End file.
